Trick or Treat
by Takara Makoto
Summary: Sakura goes out Trick-or-treating for halloween and runs into an unlikely figure whom she never thought she would develop feelings for. ItaSaku ItachixSakura WARNING:LEMON


**A/N: Hello children! Guess what Taka-chan has for you all?**

**Readers: What? What!**

**I have a Halloween special one-shot for you!(even though its late -_-)**

**Readers jump for joy!Anyways, I know the whole Itachi's a vampire fic is used too much, so, here's something…different.(ooh and that just gave me an idea xD)**

**Well enjoy my Halloween treat from me to you! And mostly Sakurababyblossom since she IS the reason WHY I wrote this because she requested a Halloween story :D**

**WARNING: May contain scenes inappropriate for anyone under the age of 14. It contains Lemon, Strong language, and this is my first lemon, I had help. But I was blushing SO BAD when I was writing in parts! Thank you so much BowBow!(BowBow is your name since you didn't want anyone to know who you are xD)**

**Disclaimer:**

**Taka: Michi? Want to do the disclaimer?**

**Michi: Takara Makoto does not own Naruto. Nor will she ever because she's to d-**

**Takara hits Michi on the head: Shut up you! On with the story!! **

* * *

Trick or Treat?

* * *

xxx

_I'm creeping my way out, so you can see me_

_I'm crawling my way around a thousand cities_

_You all stop and stare; I don't need your pity_

_I'm living my life in this hell_

_Now I'm crawling away, cuz' the stress has killed me_

_I feel like I fell from a ten story building_

_Best run and hide before the devil starts his biding_

_I'm living my life in this hell_

_I'm not one for the crowd to see, it's just me_

_It's just_

_Just a little more come on and satisfy me_

_Just a little more come on and terrify me_

_Just a little more and I'll be done with it_

_Take my life, and then I'll feel okay_

**(It's Just Me: Escape the Fate)**

* * *

"Are you serious?" The raven haired boy said in disbelief.

"Cool!" Naruto grinned from ear to ear.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Hag that's absurd."

Ignoring the artists comment by punching him, Sakura turned to her other two teammates, "So? Want to go?"

"Sakura, you're _seventeen_, isn't that a bit old for trick or treating?" Sasuke pointed out.

Sakura pouted, "But we all actually have Halloween night off!"

"What would you go as Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sakura bit down on her lip, "I don't know…"

Sai stood up with a fake smile, "She doesn't need a costume. Her ugly face is scary enough."

Once more Sai ended up face down in the ground.

Sasuke let out a sigh, "No."

Sakura frowned, "Aw but Sasuke-kun!"

"Yo."

All four looked up to see their silver haired sensei walking towards them with a familiar orange book in hand. Kakashi noticed the slightly irritated look on Sasuke's face, the disappointment on Sakura's, and the two large bumps and bruises on Sai's head. Naruto…was the same, grinning from ear to ear and hyper.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong with you four?"

Sakura looked over to Sasuke, "I wanted to go trick or treating with them but Mr. Chicken ass hair-"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "Chicken ass hair?"

Naruto doubled over laughing as Sai whipped out a notepad and wrote down the name for reference.

Sakura huffed, "They think they're above trick or treating!"

Kakashi chuckled, "You guys should go. You'll never know what kind of treat's you'll get." Kakashi winked.

Sasuke just stared at the perverted teacher as Sai tried to make sense out of what he was saying.

Naruto on the other hand…

"Sensei! How dare you talk about Sakura-chan like that?"

Kakashi grinned behind his mask, "Now hold on there Naruto, when did I ever say anything about Sakura?"

"You..well…I…"

"NAR-U-TO!!" Sakura fumed

Naruto gulped, "Uh oh."

Naruto shut his eyes in anticipation of the pain from his irate pink haired teammate's fists. Instead of feeling the fury from Sakura's fists, Naruto felt…nothing.

Naruto opened up an eye, "Eh? Sakura-chan's not going to hit me? "

Sakura merely crossed her arms and walked away, "All four of you will regret that you didn't go trick or treating with me!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why is she acting like such a child?"

Kakashi chuckled, "You three missed your chance."

Sai stared into the sky, "Why don't we play a trick of our own?"

Naruto grinned, "A prank on Sakura-chan?!"

Sai nodded.

Sasuke walked towards the artist, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

Sakura walked down the small forest path that led to a little area in Konoha where some of the civilians lived. Most of the civilians had wanted to completely isolate themselves or their children from the upbringing of a ninja's life so they many moved to this quiet forested section. Sakura's idea of trick or treating was a bit different. Instead of asking for candy and such, she would visit the house hold and provide them with medications and antidotes for common illnesses for when the cold weather came blowing through. However, she still wore a costume and of course accepted the tastey treats offered to her.

She was dressed up as a cat, a black cat to be exact. Her skin tight satin jumpsuit was outlined in black faux fur around the neck, cuffs, and the top of her calf high boots. She had a black furry tail that swept to the side when she walked like a real cat.

As Sakura walked down the dark shady path, she stopped under a tree to check what civilian houses she still had to visit. Sakura opened her pack and scavenged through it but paused when she heard a rustle not to far from her.

"Hello?" Sakura looked towards the tree where she thought she saw a shaded figure, "Can I help you?"

The figure suddenly disappeared, "What the-"

"Boo!"

Sakura jumped as she squeaked and turned around to see Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke giving each other high-fives for scaring Sakura.

Sakura glared at the three, "Fucking bastards."

Naruto's jaw dropped, "S-Sakura-chaan!"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "Hn?"

And Sai merely stood there with a fake smile plastered to his face, "Geez Hag, you're ugly looks must have reflected on your language."

Sakura pulled her fist back filling it with chakra.

"G-guys we better run, Sakura-chan's pissed!"

Sasuke stared at the blonde who started to back up, "What can she do to us? She won't actually hit us, its just fore scares."

Sai gave an 'are-you-fucking-serious' look.

Sakura gave a sweet smile, "Sasuke-kun, how about we bet on that?"

Sakura punched all three as hard as she could and looked up as she saw the three boys being thrust through many tree's all the way to the Hokage Mountains.

Sakura stomped away towards a darker part of the road towards a slightly run-down house, "Honestly! The nerve of those...those…those bastards! Here I am trying to do something _good_ but what do they do? Nada, nothing, zilch!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks as she heard a rustle.

"Hello?"

Sakura saw a dark figure leaning against a tree and rolled her eyes, "Kakashi-sensei, Yamato, I know that's one of you! So do your self a favor and leave before I get more pissed and punch your body to the Mountains like I did Sasuke, Naruto's, and Sai's."

Then, she heard a small, quiet laugh.

It wasn't anyone's laugh _she_ knew. So, who was it?

"Hello? Can I help you?"

The figure stood up and suddenly disappeared,

"W-what the-?!"

"Yes _Sakura_, I believe you _can_ help me."

Sakura went stiff as the voice was right next to her ear, "What do you want."

The owners lips started to gently glide over the nape of her neck, "You're a smart girl, I'm sure you can figure that out."

Sakura stiffened, "Sir, I suggest you keep your distance from me if you know what is best for you."

There was a soft chuckle, "Yes, yes, I know all about your strength and how you are the Hokage's apprentice."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Can't say I didn't warn you."

Sakura turned around to punch her attacker but was shoved up against a tree.

The man's lips were frighteningly close to the shell of her ear as he whispered, "You don't want to upset _me_, Sakura."

Sakura bit down on her lip, "Who are you?"

Sakura could feel a smirk against her neck, "Me? Oh, well you see-"

As the man stood straight in front of Sakura, he saw her eye's widen in horror.

"-I should be dead."

Itachi caught the fainted Sakura and made his way towards the tattered cottage and laid her down on the bed inside.

This would be a Halloween she would _never_ forget.

* * *

Sakura's eye's started to twitch. She really didn't feel like moving at the moment, it was so _soft and warm_. It was way too comfortable to move. The music was calming and she hadn't been this relaxed since…well, ever.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, wait a minute, she didn't remember walking home ad falling asleep. She was trick or treating and traveling, got scared by her teammates, and was abducted…

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she shot up, well attempted to, she felt _so weak._ She had no other choice but to lie back down, she didn't even have the energy to move. She grit her teeth and scanned the room. There, near the window, Sitting in all his damned glory, was Uchiha Itachi. Itachi didn't look up, just merely said as if it was a second thought, "I drained your chakra."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Release me at once, _Uchiha_."

"I can't do that."

"And why not?"

"Because, I need something from you."

"If you want me to heal your cursed eye's you can go to h-"

"That's not exactly what I had in mind, _Cherry Blossom."_

Sakura's eyes widened in horror as Itachi looked at her with a smirk on his face. Sakura's eye's narrowed, "You bastard. You wouldn't dare"

Itachi stood up and stood over Sakura, "That, is where you are wrong, _Sakura._"

**(WARNING!! LEMON IS APPROACHING! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ IT THEN SKIP TO THE END!)**

Sakura stared in horror as the Uchiha prodigy started to shrug off his cloak and remove his shirt.

"G-get away from me."

The Uchiha lowered himself down onto the bed and hovered over the said girl.

"Uchiha. Get the fuck off me."

The Uchiha trailed kisses down Sakura's neck and ran his hands up and down her sides as she attempted to slither herself free but found she couldn't. Sakura could feel tears form in her eyes, "P-please, stop."

The Uchiha's hands trailed to her neck as he kissed Sakura's un-responsive lips and played with the cold, metal zipper, "Relax, _Cherry Blossom." _He muttered against her lips_, "_It will all be over soon." Itachi tugged on the zipper and slowly unzipped the black satin cat suit. Itachi watched as the zipper passed between the girls' breasts and passed her navel. Itachi pulled the suit from under her in one fluid motion and she was left clad in her black undergarments.

Itachi ran his hands up and down the inside of Sakura's legs trying to soothe away the goose bumps from the sudden exposure. He looked up at Sakura when she whimpered making him smirk, "It will be most beneficent to the both of us, Cherry Blossom, if you just give in."

Sakura bit her lip as she felt Itachi's tongue drawing wet circles around her navel and trailed up to the edge of her bra which was soon unbound exposing Sakura's chest to him. Itachi then took one of the globes into his mouth and moved his tongue around a slowly hardening nipple as he played with the other with his free hand.

Sakura clenched her teeth down and tried to fight the surge of pleasure it brought her. However, the more she fought, the more vulnerable she became. Sakura arched her back instinctively and wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and gave in to her sinful urges as his mouth devoured the other cream colored globe and his free hand pinched and twisted her hardened nipple earning a small moan from Sakura. Itachi then brought his lips up to Sakura's mouth and kissed her hungrily and was met with the same hunger from the kunoichi's lips. Itachi's hand traveled from playing with her nipple and down to her hot core.

Itachi pressed his fingers up against her core through her damp panties causing Sakura to gasp, allowing Itachi to delve his tongue inside of her mouth making Sakura moan into the entangled kiss. Their two tongues danced a sinful dance, fighting for dominance and searching every corner of the others mouth until they had explored it all. Itachi pulled of Sakura's soaked undergarment and massaged her wet folds gently and inserted two fingers and started to pump slowly. Sakura arched her back as a loud, throaty moan erupted from her as Itachi's ministrations continued, getting harder, faster, and deeper.

Her body writhed underneath him drowning in sudden pleasure as Itachi hit the spot that gave her the most pleasure repeatedly. Sakura clenched her eyes as her first orgasm hit her. Itachi smirked as her body trembled from pleasure, but he continued his ministrations. Itachi took hold of Sakura's legs and spread them out further and brought his head to her dripping folds. Itachi looked up at Sakura's dark, lust filled eyes and smirked. He darted out his tongue and lapped at her folds causing Sakura's hips to buck and meet him.

His tongue entered her and started to thrust hard and steady. He swirled his tongue around her walls and thrust once more making her orgasm a second time. Itachi brought his head up to Sakura's lips and kissed her, trailing soft kisses down her face as he whispered, "There's no backing out after this, kunoichi. Tell me if you want to go further."

Sakura ran her hands up and down Itachi's bare muscular torso and rolled her head to the side allowing Itachi better access as she breathed out, "Yes...please, Itachi!"

Itachi took Sakura's hands and had them clasp the hem of his trousers along with his boxers and had her hands tug them down past his knee's revealing his large and hard erection already dripping with pre-cum. Sakura took his throbbing member in her hands and pumped slowly earning a small growl from Itachi. Sakura looked into Itachi's crimson eyes and gave him a lustful smiled as she licked her lips. Itachi brought his head to her earlobe and nibbled it as Sakura let out a small mewl.

Itachi removed Sakura's hands from his throbbing erection and brought his member to her opening. Itachi looked up at Sakura who was biting down on her lip in anticipation. Itachi bent down and whispered in her ear, "This will hurt at first." Sakura wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and nodded as she ran her hands through his silky raven locks. Itachi pushed and entered her slowly, whispering words of comfort as small tears made their way down the medic nins' face and as her nails delved into his skin.

The two stayed like that for several minutes until Sakura's feeling of pain was gone. Sakura nodded when she had grown used to Itachi inside of her and he gave a curt nod in return and slowly started to thrust. Itachi took slow and deep thrusts and gradually built up to a steady speed. Sakura threw her head back as she started to moan out Itachi's name as he started to thrust harder. She could feel him tear through her barrier as she continued to squirm underneath him. Loud heavy pants and the meeting of their skin could be heard throughout the room as grunts and moans resounded throughout the house. Itachi could feel her walls pulsating around him as he continued to drive into her.

"F-faster Itachi!"

Itachi didn't have to be told twice to pick up his speed in order to pleasure the pink haired girl beneath him. As Itachi thrusted faster he found her 'sweet-spot' once more and continued to hit it several times.

"I-Itachi! I think I'm going to-!"

"Come for me, _Cherry Blossom_." Itachi said into Sakura's ear.

Sakura screamed out Itachi's name as she reached her climax causing her body to tremble from pure ecstasy. Itachi continued to drive into Sakura after she hit her climax as her walls were closing around his member until he gave one more hard thrust and hit his own climax, spilling out his seed into the kunoichi, and collapsing next to her.

**(OKAY! LEMON OVER! NOW YOU CAN READ! :D)**

Itachi let out a long sigh and pulled the covers over their bare bodies and pulled the kunoichi close to his frame. Sakura turned onto her side to face Itachi and nuzzled her face into his chest as he held her tighter. She couldn't believe she gave into him. She never would have thought that she would develop any sort of feelings for the murderer, but she did. She knew Itachi was incapable of feeling anything for her, but the way he comforted her before he took her gave her a small sign that he was capable of the smallest hint of affection.

She knew the whole thing was only a one-night-stand, and she knew by the time she woke up he would be gone. But she couldn't help but hang onto the faint strand of hope that he wouldn't completely leave her. Sakura closed her eyes as exhaustion overtook her and made her prey to sleep. She relaxed her body against the elder Uchiha and let one tear escape from her eye before she completely fell to sleep.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she started to stir in her sleep. She opened her eyes and tried to move, but something was holding her from doing so. Sakura turned to see the elder Uchiha sleeping soundly beside her. Sakura watched his angelic features and his chest rise and fall as he inhaled and exhaled. She reached her hand out towards his face and pushed a few strands of his hair back behind his ears.

He looked so _peaceful_ just lying there. It was an entirely different Itachi than any other shinobi would witness on the battlefield. She knew the whole 'I'm-in-love-with-a-criminal-and-I-don't-give-a-damn' feeling was entirely wrong, but at the same time, it felt _right_.

Sakura watched as the Uchiha's eyes opened. She gave a small tired smile and murmured a tired 'Good morning' and started to close her eyes when Itachi ran his lips over her own and whispered before she drifted off to sleep once more:

"_I'll be back next year."_

* * *

Sakura sighed as her three teammates were tailing behind her nagging about where she had gone. Sakura smirked and turned around, "You really want to know? Okay, I had sex with Itachi."

The look of the three teens faces were _priceless._ Sakura stated to giggle.

"Well I can't blame him, he _is_ practically blind. He even would have found Naruto appealing, hag."

"S-Sakura-chan?! You can't be serious!"

Sasuke's eye's narrowed for a second but returned to normal, "Tch. Dobe, she's just joking. Look, she's even laughing at you."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Are you three done interrogating me now? I have to get to the Hospital for a shift."

"Not until you tell us where you were." Sasuke said.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, we demand answers! You don't have to be so uptight about it!"

Sakura turned around and smirked, "That's what he said."

Sakura burst out laughing when the three boys eyes widened noticeably.

"Sakura-chan! Stop being so mean! We're serious!"

Sakura smiled as she thought, "_So am I."_

**

* * *

**

(One Year Later)

"But Sakura-chaan! We want to go this year!" Naruto said clad in Sai's clothes. **(A/N: Wow, I didn't realize how…yaoilicous that sounded until BowBow pointed it out xD)**

"Oh yeah? Then what about last year?"

"Back then we didn't want to go, hag." Sai said as he adjusted his purple rope around his waist, he was dressed up as Sasuke. **(A/N: LOL!!)**

"Uh huh, so why should I go this year when you wouldn't go with me last year?"

"We did go last year." Sasuke pointed out as he zipped up his bright orange and black jacket, courtesy of Naruto. **(A/N: Can you even SEE Sasuke wearing ORANGE?! xD)**

"Sasuke don't give me that bullshit, you guys went just to scare me."

"Sakura-chan!"

"No"

"Hag."

"No!"

"Just come on Sakura."

"Go away before I hurt you like I did last Halloween."

The three boys dressed as the other left sulking leaving Sakura to herself. Sakura walked to the kitchen and retrieved the plate of treats and set it by the door to have prepared for the trick or treaters who knocked upon her door. Sakura sat down on her couch and picked up her cup of coffee taking a whiff of its heavenly aroma when a knock was on the door.

Sakura stood up, "Candy time."

Sakura picked up the basket of candy and opened the door.

Sakura's eye's widened as she dropped the small basket on the floor.

Itachi smirked, "Trick or treat."

"W-what are you doing _here?"_

Itachi quirked an eyebrow, "I told you I would be here again, did I not kunoichi?"

"Y-you did but I-"

"Did not believe me?"

"H-hai."

Itachi stood in the doorway for a few moments, "May I come in?"

Sakura slowly nodded her head and opened her door further, "Come in."

Itachi stepped inside as Sakura closed the door and walked to the couch and took her coffee in hand and took a long sip.

"I believe you have questions for me, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, "How-"

"Did I survive the fight with Sasuke?"

Sakura nodded.

"Simple. I didn't."

"But-"

"I am real. I am not a ghost, even you can see that. I was merely given...a second chance at life."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What did you do? Sell your soul to the devil?"

Itachi smirked, "Possibly."

Sakura bit her bottom lip, "Why?"

Itachi wuirked an eyebrow lazily, "Why did i sell my soul?"

Sakura shok her head, "No, why did you come back?"

"I said I would return, did I not?"

Sakura blushed, "I-I thought it was a dream."

Itachi lowered himself onto the couch and leaned foreward to whisper into Sakura's ear, "You did not imagine _anything_ from _that_ night, Cherry Blossom. It was all _entirely_ _real"_

* * *

Itachi and Sakura spent every Halloween night together in secret. Sakura had managed to hide any evidence of her liaison with Itachi so that no one would suspect a single thing. After all, he only came once a year like every other holiday. It was what each would look forward to every year. They would spend Halloween night like they did their first together. It was a sinful, secret liaison between the two shinobi that no one could ever interfere with. Itachi would always show up like he had promised every time after their long passion filled nights. Then, Sakura would await the rest of the year until her secret lover would return to her. It was like that of a wife awaiting her husband to return from the brutalities of war. Then, when that time of year came around, when she knew he would make his presence known to her, he would knock on her door and say those three words to her that he said the first time he had returned:

Trick or Treat.

_

* * *

_

:owari:

**

* * *

**

A/N: So? How was it? xD I don't think you realize how BAD I was BLUSHING!! But if you think it sucked you're more than welcomed to say so :D I won't hold it against you. Anyways Cat and Mouse will be updated shortly! Sorry for the long wait -.- too much stuff going around in my life right now, I'm surprised I haven't had a breakdown,

**My grades aren't so great right now -.- ugh I think I might have to drop one of my ap classes Dx**

**In other news…I got stood up :( so that was sad but it was okay :D because I still had fun at the place I was suppose to go to because it turned out one of my friends were there so I was like YAY.**

**But I'm still mad at that stinky guy for standing me up :( **

**So this story was a request by Sakurababyblossom, well not the story itself, she just wanted me to write a Halloween fic so I was like, "Sure! Why not?"**

**Hope it was satisfactory!**

**Oh and a huge thanks to Butterbiscuts72 :D You're amazing, did you know that?**

**Anyway R&R?**

**Takara Makoto**


End file.
